The New Type of Girl Power
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Jasmine likes Chazz, and with Mindy's and Atticus's help she is going to show Chazz and the rest of the school something about having girl power that does not involve being pretty or blonde. She with her best friends' help is going to show the school.
1. Mindy Knows All

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I should tell him_ thought Jasmine, but then again, he was "The Chazz." That made things difficult for the red-headed girl. From what she knew Chazz Princeton, wanted someone perfect like Alexis was or is rather. Jasmine looked over at Mindy. _I wonder if she has any advice_ she questioned looking at her black-haired friend.

Though Mindy never seemed to have a boyfriend, she knew mostly anything about the subject of men and romance. That was a special talent of Jasmine's best friend in the entire universe.

"Hey Mindy, do you think you could help me with something?" asked Jasmine. Mindy smiled happily hoping that it was something that had to deal with matchmaking.

"Totally, what do you need?" asked Mindy attentively. Jasmine wondered thought _how do I word this without someone overhearing me? I don't want a rumor to spread._ Jasmine noticed that Mindy's foot was tapping to the song in the background of their dorm.

"I want to tell someone that I like them, but I want to prove myself first," explained Jasmine. She noticed her friend's eyebrow was rising in confusion. Mindy sighed.

"Jazzy, you need to elaborate for me okay," suggested Mindy, "Like tell me what he looks like or what his personality is otherwise I can't really help you. Maybe you should tell me who it is." Jasmine laughed _Mindy is always looking for some way to get it out of me about who I like._ She hadn't told Mindy about who she looked in fear that it would get around the school.

"Well, he has black hair and wears black shoes. He is rather arrogant, sarcastic, sadistic, and he seems like an emo kid, but I know he is sweet and romantic and ya' know…" trailed off Jasmine in a dreamy mood. _I should just tell her who it is if it isn't obvious by now_ noted the red-head.

"Do you like Chazz?" asked Mindy without any change of inflection in her tone. She watched Jasmine blush slightly at his name. Mindy smirked as she noticed her friend's flushed face.

"You do!" exclaimed the black-haired Mindy who was now hugging her best friend in the moment of excitement. She looked at the reddish hair of her closest friend wondering why she hadn't made a move yet. As she sat down, she looked over at Jasmine and asked, "So why haven't you made your move yet? Don't you know that he's single?"

Jasmine nodded, "I know Mindy, but he seems to like a different type of girl, one that isn't me." She sighed as she rested her head on the table. Mindy smiled sweetly and patted her friend's head.

"You think he likes little perfect people like Alexis, huh? Well, I think someone should break the mold. Show him what a unique and powerful girl you are. I mean Alexis is the Queen of Obelisk Blue, nevertheless the school, but you could show him what real girl power is," Mindy said frantically. Jasmine thought _it sounds like a great plan, but how am I going to do that? How would he notice?_

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Jasmine with a heavy sigh. Mindy grinned; the answer was quite obvious in her expert opinion.

"That's easy, first we get you a new look-something that shows off your inner you. Then we get you to speak your mind a little more, and then you can show off your awesome dueling skills. You are a rad duelist, but you get shunned from the spotlight because of Alexis, and that's going to change," Mindy explained watching Jasmine attempt to imagine all the changes in store for her. The black-haired girl knew that this would have to work somehow, and maybe if the Chazz and Jasmine thing didn't work out, there would be a better man.

"How much will change?" inquired Jasmine nervously.

Mindy replied casually, "Not much actually, you'll just be showing everyone your true colors. Jasmine, you have got to be less shy if you want to get what you want. So we're going to work together on this one." She stood up from her white chair on the Obelisk patio and grabbed her friend's arm leading her to Atticus's room.

"Where are we going?" asked Jasmine as she they neared the Obelisk boy's dormitory. Mindy giggled.

"Easy, we're going to the fashion master," announced Mindy as they went to face the Wizard of Clothing.

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. We seriously don't have enough off the Jasmine and Chazz fanfics out there. That's all for Chapter 1!**


	2. Atticus the Fashion Master

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mindy pushed Jasmine through the Atticus's bedroom door. There was a giant desk in front of the large window covered by a dark violet velvet curtain. The back of the large black leather chair faced the two girls. Mindy gave a fake cough to grab Atticus's attention. The chair slowly turned to show the brown haired young man. He gave a large dorky grin to welcome them.

"What may I help you with, ladies?" asked Atticus smoothly resting his feet on the desk. He flipped his hair back making Mindy blush slightly.

"Well, she wants to show off her real self," explained the black-haired girl pushing her friend forward, "to show true girl power and whatnot. Can you help with the appearance at least?" Jasmine glanced at her best friend hoping that this wasn't going to involve something that would make her look like a girly-girl. Though Mindy was her best friend, Jasmine was practically the exact opposite of her. Jasmine wasn't obsessive over boys, she couldn't stand make-up, and she didn't mind getting into a fight or two. She liked to duel and study, but Mindy and Jasmine both enjoyed looking at cute guys and shopping and gossiping. The brown-eyed girl who was going to receive the ultimate makeover noticed the glint in Alexis's brother's brown eyes.

"Of course I can! I'm not fashion impaired like Chazz," retorted Atticus covering his mouth quickly. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk in front of them, but he had a rough day, and he hated people even questioning his abilities.

Jasmine grabbed Atticus's collar and yelled, "Just because Chazz isn't a metro, that doesn't make him fashion impaired. He has his own style! That's what makes him who he is!" Mindy looked shocked at Jasmine's sudden outburst, but it was to be expected.

"Okay, I get the point. You love Chazz or at least his clothing," replied Atticus as Jasmine released his collar on his shirt, "but I can totally help you." He stood up and led them to his bathroom which had a shelf taking up most of one of his white bathroom walls. He pulled a container of orange hair dye from the top shelf. He thought _she may look good with orange streaks, it'd show off her fiery side, but I also like the idea of her going completely orange. _He turned towards Mindy, who he trusted with any issue of fashion issues.

"Should we give her orange streaks or let her go all out orange?" he asked. Mindy walked around Jasmine trying to figure out the answer.

"I like going all out orange maybe with a pink streak on the side. I mean she is a girl after all," said Jasmine grabbing the other's attention. Atticus grabbed the bottle of pink hair dye wondering why he had that in the first place. He answered himself mentally _it was probably because I wanted to give Alexis a more feminine look._

After Jasmine's hair was dyed, Atticus paced around her wondering what they should do next. He grabbed some scissors and something to thin the formerly red-head's hair. He gave Jasmine a shaggy cut and thinned her hair to give Jasmine like Haley Williams from the band "Paramore." He nodded in approval. "What do you think?" Atticus asked turning Jasmine around to face the mirror. Mindy was applauding the new look watching Jasmine smile.

"I like it a lot," said Jasmine, "We need to do something about clothes and shoes." Her best friend agreed quickly. The uniform didn't fit Jasmine's personality at all. Jasmine wasn't some pretentious school girl that loved blue and white. Actually, she hated both of the colors. Atticus led them to the giant closet by the desk. The girls stared in amazement to see the large amount of clothing.

Atticus announced, "There is some of Alexis's old clothing in here that she refused to wear. I kept it for all the girls who wanted a new look. There may be something that you could wear in here." Jasmine pulled out some black jeans and some sweatshirts. Mindy grabbed anything that reminded her of Jasmine. Mindy pulled out a black tank top with a red rose on the back and a pinstripe miniskirt and some black and pink striped leggings.

"Try it on," demanded Mindy pushing Jasmine into the bathroom. After ten minutes, Jasmine came out and shrugged.

Jasmine asked, "What do you think?" Atticus whistled and put an arm around both of the girls proudly.

"You look splendid! Take all of those clothes, and I never want to see you in that uniform ever again." He faced Mindy and squeezed her close to him, "Mindy, you are the best partner I ever had." As he said this her face turned bright red.

"Thanks Atticus," said Mindy and Jasmine in unison soon leaving his dorm. When they got into the hall, Jasmine smirked thinking _Mindy is totally in love with him. Maybe this project will help them get them together._

**Mew Kazurinu: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Watch out everyone! Jasmine is making a name for herself!**


	3. Alexis the Not So Rival

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasmine entered Crowler's classroom showing off her new hair and a white collared shirt over a red tank top with a black tie and some black jeans. The whole class stared at her wondering if she was really Jasmine or a new girl. Mindy followed behind her best friend and tapped heron the shoulder. The orange haired girl turned around to face her closest companion.

"You definitely have their attention," whispered Mindy taking her assigned seat next to Alexis. Jasmine gulped as she looked at Alexis's perfectly straight hair and body like a supermodel. _C'mon Jasmine, you may not get the attention from boys like she does, but you have something no one else does._ She took her seat by her best friend.

"Is that you, Jazz?" asked Alexis in obvious disbelief. Jasmine nodded in response. _She looks nothing like herself at all_ thought the blonde-haired girl who was seated next to Mindy. She never imagined the formerly red-headed girl to become something that wasn't even close to preppy.

"Well, I think that this new touch brings out a light for the girl in the shadows," said Syrus who was seated in front of the girls. Syrus couldn't believe his eyes truthfully, but he had seen this coming for a long time. Jasmine got less attention than he did, but Syrus was always trying to prove himself to Zane and the rest of Duel Academy.

Jasmine replied, "Thanks, kiddo. I like it myself." Mindy smiled proudly as she noticed that even her best friend was coming out of her shell even just a little bit.

Alexis responded quickly, "I never said I didn't like it, but I really didn't recognize her. She looks like a totally new person." As Jasmine beamed from the good news, Alexis contemplated _Jasmine looks as if she is starting a whole new life. That may be a good thing._

"Thank you, Alexis. Mindy and Atticus definitely did an amazing job," answered Jasmine making sure that her best friends got the credit for their outstanding job. She figured that they deserved the praise.

"We didn't do _that_ much," Mindy said humbly. Alexis wondered how they managed to get the work done with Atticus, who seemed to be obsessed with his future pop-stardom, around.

Jasmine retorted, "Are you serious? You guys did so much more. You two have the best taste in fashion. Who else would have the ability to give me a makeover?" Mindy looked down at the desk. She didn't know what to make of the uncommon praise that she was given.

"Thanks, Jazzy," smiled Mindy sweetly who looked up when Jaden, Chazz, Atticus, and Hassleberry came into the classroom discussing a duel that they had seen on television that night. Atticus grinned when he saw Jasmine who looked like a rock star and Mindy who would always be his partner in crime.

"What do you think, guys?" asked Atticus in a hushed tone as if he were afraid to disturb their natural beauty. Bastion's mouth was agape and Chazz quickly pushed Bastion's jaw to the rest of his face. Bastion thought _that can't be Jasmine. That looks so unlike her personality. I am thinking like Atticus, Yikes!!_

Jaden yelled over to Jasmine, "Nice look, Jasmine! You should hang with us sometime!" Alexis frowned at the fact that Jaden went out of his way to yell a compliment at Jasmine. The blonde wondered how in the world that possibly happened. _Too bad she likes Chazz though_ said mentally the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Jasmine responded, "Thanks Jaden." Alexis wanted to smack her now orange-headed friend. Alexis had explained to Mindy and Jasmine that she really liked Jaden. Alexis watched Jaden and Bastion took their seats by Syrus Truesdale while Atticus and Chazz sat behind the girls.

Alexis asked Jaden, "Do you like girls like that?" Jaden looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand that the almost beautifully perfect was jealous in any sense of the word.

"Sure I do. I can't resist a pretty lady," replied Jaden simply stifling a yawn. Alexis sighed wondering how Jaden didn't just fall for her. She never had trouble before. She looked up at Chazz who was staring at Alexis with dreamy eyes.

"Stop looking at me, Chazz. I told you I'm not interested," snapped Alexis who was fed up with his lovesickness. The spiky black hair boy looked heartbroken once again. _I wish she would like me or at least accept me _thought the depressed Chazz.

"Don't be mean, Alexis," said Jasmine calmly, "Chazz is a great guy, and you can't see that apparently. I wish that either he would get over you or you would be nicer about it. He can't help how he feels." Chazz stared at Jasmine unbelieving that someone mainly a girl actually stood up for him. _Why did she do that_ the Princeton boy wondered. Usually, someone would yell at him for angering Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis slumped in her seat thinking _Jasmine has definitely changed, and it's not for the better. What is she trying to do?_ She looked over at her crush in the red jacket who was telling Syrus that he wished he had more muscles so he could be the Incredible Hulk for Halloween next year. Alexis laughed; she loved Jaden for his goofiness, but she wasn't going to let Jasmine be her rival.

Jasmine looked up at Chazz and smiled. "You could like someone who wasn't a total pain in the butt. You could do a lot better." She turned away quickly as Alexis shot her a dirty look. The Rhodes girl hated being talked bad about her. _What if she is trying to help you by helping him get over you? _ That was the question.

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. This is fanfic Proof Alexis can be a meanie head lol. What happens in the next chappie?**


	4. Jaden the Captain Obvious

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasmine looked into a small mirror in Jaden's room. _This isn't me at all. I am just Atticus's and Mindy's creation_ she thought. She never thought she would miss her old hair until that moment. She smiled weakly knowing that it was probably all for the better and in a month the color would hopefully fade. Jasmine looked away from her reflection to see the people who were hanging out in the Slifer dormitory. She sighed thinking _the only reason Jaden asked me to be here is because of my new look. What good is an appearance going to do while no one sees a revolution?_

"What are ya' thinking about?" asked Jaden noticing the distracted girl. A now concerned Mindy looked over at her best friend. He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Jasmine slightly grinned and replied, "Is the only reason that I am here with you all is because of a new style or whatever. I don't understand at all." Jaden shook his head. That would be an obvious reason, but that was certainly not the case.

The ginger-haired boy responded as he flopped onto the bottom bunk of his bed, "That's definitely not the case." Jasmine wondered the reason why is he invited her in the first place.

"Then why?" inquired the orange and pink headed girl. Mindy slapped her head as she thought _why can't she stop being so paranoid? Isn't this what she wanted in the first place? I don't understand this._ Jaden pulled up his upper body from the hard mattress.

"I don't know I felt like it," answered Jaden Yuki, "I like your outfit though, but that doesn't matter to me at all." Jasmine sighed with relief. She couldn't stand the idea of being treated like an Alexis Rhodes. She wanted to be treated for her brains and personality.

Mindy jumped up from her seat on the floor as the red squeaky door opened. The entrance revealed Chazz and Syrus. Jasmine glanced at Mindy who looked upset that a door caught her off guard.

"What's up Jay?" asked the younger Truesdale known for his short physique.

"Nothing much here, just hanging out with Mindy and Jasmine. They are really cool, and I can't believe none of us has seen that yet," replied Jaden enthusiastically. Mindy and Jasmine grinned from the not-so-often received compliment.

"Thank you," said Mindy with gratitude. Jasmine nodded. _Just because Chazz is here without Alexis, that shouldn't mean I should lose my ability to talk around him_ noted Jasmine, but that was easier said than done. The black-haired girl elbowed Jasmine trying to get her not so tongue-tied.

"Thanks Jaden," said Jasmine quietly soon looking at the blunette and the Princeton boy she was so fond of. She didn't know the reasoning behind that either.

Chazz spoke up, "Thanks for defending me, Miss…well, I don't know your last name so it's only Jasmine. Not many people would do that, you know? By the way, why did you dye your hair? It looks retarded." Jasmine frowned. She didn't actually care, but her friends had taken so much effort into making her over, and the man couldn't even be considerate.

Jasmine stood up irritated, "You hate it because it's not Alexis's blonde hair. You hate me because I don't have big boobs and a large ass! I shouldn't have defended you at all. Mindy and Atticus did a great job, so you can shut up." She stormed out of the yellow shack.

"What did I do?" asked the oblivious Chazz Princeton.

Jaden replied, "Well, I think that girls don't like their hair to be insulted." Mindy laughed _I have the best friend in the world. She defends me over stuff like hair. I owe her so much, but why she likes a jerk is beyond me._

"Neither does Atticus," stated Syrus making the others laugh except Mindy who was fond of Alexis's brother.

"No, I think it's because you insulted Atticus's and my hard work. I wonder what she sees in you, Chazz, because she is always defending you, and then you treat her like dirt. I don't get it," said Mindy with a confused air in her voice.

Chazz retorted, "How was I supposed to know that?" Syrus shrugged as he knew that only Atticus and Mindy were the leaders of fashion and matchmaking society of Duel Academy, but he wasn't going to point it out to the lad in black.

"Well," Jaden announced rolling off his half-made bed, "It's obvious." Chazz slapped the back of the slacker's head. Chazz wondered why Jasmine had defended him from countless insults over the years. _Well, there's nothing special about her_ he said mentally.

Syrus stated, "C'mon Chazz, maybe you should pay more attention to other girls instead of stalking Alexis Rhodes." Chazz looked slightly offended. He didn't stalk his crush at all! He just worshipped her like the goddess Aphrodite. How was that his fault?

"I do not stalk her!" yelled Chazz angrily.

"Yes, you do," said Jaden, "You should give up. She liked Zane for awhile, but she isn't your type. Why don't you go out with Jasmine?" Mindy gave Jaden a hug. She always wanted to see her best friend be happy with some boy preferably not Chazz, but Jasmine liked him well enough.

"But she's not…" Chazz said being cut off by a slap to the face.

"We get it. It's because she isn't Alexis, "Mindy said bitterly, "But you don't see that Jasmine could be more than her."

Jaden agreed, "Besides you would have ugly kids with Alexis." Chazz scowled as Mindy left the dorm to find her friend who deserved better than the way she was treated.

**Mew Kazurinu: Jaden isn't captain oblivious in this chapter which is good for a change. So I hope you liked it. I don't know what I am going to do for chapter 5 so keep a lookout for it.**


	5. Syrus the Lovestruck Boy

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Syrus noticed Mindy and Jasmine brewing over the previous day's events. The blunette sighed heavily thinking _I don't really want to you know…tell them, but I have to do something. If Mindy helped Jasmine, maybe she can help me._ He wandered over to them bumping into a large oak tree on the way.

"Ouch," he moaned unpleasantly catching the duo's attention. Syrus wondered what the girls were thinking, but everybody knew he had his clumsy moments.

Jasmine asked in a sympathetic but unworried tone, "Are you okay?" Mindy shook her head in wonder that the youngest Truesdale made it through the day with his clumsiness, lack of swimming ability, and the common bullies.

Syrus answered positively, "Yup, it happens all the time." The comment made Mindy laugh, this was what made Syrus great. He learned to laugh things off as he grew older and wiser.

"So what's up?" Mindy inquired from the short boy with light blue hair. Syrus hesitated for a second in fear of what they would say. They weren't as judgmental as Chazz, but he hated being looked down on in not a literal sense.

"I wondered if you two could help me," said Syrus blushing. The friends looked at each other in confusion. He didn't often go to them for help so this was probably very important.

Mindy replied, "Sure what do you need?" Syrus's whole face turned a darker shade of red. The black-haired girl wondered what he was so worried or shy about. It couldn't be that bad.

"I like someone a lot," replied Syrus piquing the girl's interest. It was a natural thing for them to be interested in this sort of ordeal.

"Who is it? Tell us," asked Jasmine excitedly, "Who's the lucky girl?" Syrus gave a little chuckle. He thought _they forget I am bisexual most of the time. I hope they don't totally freak out on me._

"It's not a girl," replied Syrus hesitantly, "It's Jaden Yuki." The girls didn't gasp or look completely embarrassed to be around him.

Mindy glanced at Jasmine, "Well, you could talk to him about it. He is an understanding guy, but I don't know. Alexis is your competition, and she really likes him." Syrus noted_ that would be the case, wouldn't it?_ Syrus looked frightened by the idea that he would be against the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Jasmine encouraged him by saying, "It'll be fine, and I know it will. Jaden knows you very well, and you know if things don't work out then at least you can say you tried." Syrus nodded in agreement. They always knew what to comfort him.

"Thank you so much," said Syrus before he ran off to his best friend. As he ran to the Slifer dormitory, Mindy turned to face Jasmine who was trying to contain some laughter hidden in her system.

Mindy asked, "Do you think he stands a chance at all?" She was shocked to see that Jasmine was giggling even louder. Mindy wondered_ is she always so hyper when it came to this romantic gay stuff._

Jasmine shook her head while laughing, "Actually I do, but he is going against Alexis, and if Syrus gets his way, then the world has taken gone out of orbit." Mindy cocked her head sideways not understanding what her friend meant.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mindy without hesitation, but she figured the answer was obvious. Jasmine stifled a small giggle.

Jasmine replied, "It would just be ironic if it'd happen. You'd think Alexis would be with the best duelist at this school, but if Syrus gets the guy then who knows how everyone will react?" She wondered if Mindy could understand that maybe one day they wouldn't be just "Alexis's Friends," but be known for their talents.

"It would," Mindy agreed trying to imagine how that would all work out. Her back straightened as she heard Atticus's hyper and lively voice. Jasmine grinned as she said to herself_ now they definitely need to get together. Why can't Mindy and Atticus just confess their love?_

Jasmine sighed as she recognized the young man with the brown-haired Rhodes. Jasmine gulped losing her ability to breathe. She stood up straight noticing Atticus nudging the youngest Princeton. Jasmine glanced at how Atticus had him in handcuffs and had a collar around Chazz's pale neck with a blue leash attached.

"What are you doing?" asked Jasmine slightly worried that Chazz was going t try to chew off the leash like a puppy who was teething.

Atticus replied loudly, "Chazzy wazzy has something he wants to say." Atticus directed his attention to Chazz and said dangerously cold, "Don't you Chazz." Chazz shuddered from the threat the brunette had made before he was adorned with a collar and a leash.

"I'm sorry," grumbled Chazz who was practically inaudible. He had no idea what he had done wrong, but he knew if he didn't say it then Atticus would dress him up in a pink ballerina costume and take pictures and post them all over the internet.

"What did he say?" asked Mindy looking into Atticus's soft brown eyes. He grinned deviously and slapped Chazz on the back of the head. Chazz growled.

"What was that for?" the black-headed lad demanded.

"Say that louder," said Atticus cruelly then softening his tone to his usual self, "Say it louder for, Jazzy, okay?" Jasmine and Mindy had to laugh because it was hilarious to see an angry Atticus.

"Fine," snarled Chazz, "I'm sorry for something." He turned his attention to Atticus, "Now get me out of this stupid collar, I feel like a mutt." Atticus did as he was told as Chazz stomped away. Jasmine sighed wishing that he had said it out of his own free will, but that would have to suffice for the moment.

"That boy has some serious attitude problems," Mindy said shaking her head. She looked over her best friend who was either emotionally hurt or just taking in what just happened.

Atticus replied, "He does, but I don't know how to change him from an immature boy to a man." Jasmine nodded, figuring that there was nobody who could do that unless it was either Alexis or his role model Zane. Somehow, Zane could make anyone do anything.

Jasmine said with a smirk, "Call in Zane, Atticus. He knows how do deal with this sort of thing."

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. Oh I am so excited. Who knows how things will turn out with Mr. Zaney involved in the plotline! And I am not making fun of Syrus in this fanfic, I just find it possibly realistic, and they wouldn't make a horrid couple. **


	6. Zane the Emotionless Meanie

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Atticus watched Zane's helicopter landed onto the island. The brunette smiled as Zane stepped out of the grayish-green flying machine. He ran up to greet the elder Truesdale who looked just as serious as before the last time they had seen one another. The dark haired boy neared the Rhodes brother with long strides that sent girls swooning and men step back in fear.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Zane Truesdale with the faint wind pushing around his dark blue hair. Again, the fan-girls would be going crazy at that moment. Atticus shuddered and wondered how that exactly happened. _It has to be because he is a good duelist_ thought Atticus.

The brunette grinned and replied, "It's great to see you too, Zaney." He gave his friend a gigantic hug and then was pushed back by his friend in the black trench coat. _That would be the reason why he has fan girls and no girlfriend_ noted Atticus.

"Just tell me why you sent me here on 'urgent business.' Did you lose your make-up?" demanded Zane Truesdale with a bitter sarcasm in his voice. Zane had no idea why Atticus burst out in girlish giggles.

Atticus replied stifling his laughter, "Oh Zane that was the funniest thing you have ever said!" He noticed that the dark-haired boy turned around to go back onto the helicopter. The overexcited boy ran up and grabbed his friend's upper arm. "Okay, I'll tell you why we need you here."

Zane was still expressionless after Atticus had finished his speech about how Chazz needed to reform his ways, and Zane could probably do the best with his intimidating nature. The elder Truesdale brother thought _this is not my place to get involved. Chazz isn't my responsible or is anyone's love life._

"Why should I help you with all of this?" Zane inquired with his proper expression of have a lack of personality. Atticus got on his knees and bowed before his best friend.

Atticus replied in almost yelling, "Because I need to help my friends, and maybe you would have something to gain. I don't know, but Jasmine needs this, and Mindy is devoted to Jasmine. Plus, Chazz is my friend. You have to help us!" Zane was slightly taken aback. It was either because Atticus had an unending devotion to Mindy or that the Rhodes boy almost screamed at him.

Zane sighed and answered reluctantly, "Fine, I'll help you." Atticus attacked his friend with a warm embrace being pushed him by the Truesdale away once more. "Just don't hug me," continued the dark-blue haired young man.

"Whatever you say, Zane," said Atticus leading him to Chazz Princeton who was once more being turned down by Alexis. Zane Truesdale shook his head in disbelief as he watched this sight wondering when Chazz would get it through his head that the blonde didn't have any interest in him.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Alexis, "Zane, what are you doing?" The Truesdale didn't reply as he grabbed Chazz's arm and dragged him away from Atticus's sister. _I'm just going to get this over with_ Zane said mentally.

As soon as they reached the entrance of the school of Duel Academy, Zane sat down on the stone bench and said, "Chazz, I think we need to have a serious discussion. When a man loves a woman very much…"

Chazz quickly cut him very shortly, "Zane, I learned this stuff in health class. I'm not going to get anyone pregnant. I know using protection is a not a full-fledged way not to get an STD, but I don't think Alexis has one" Zane shook his head trying to resist the urge to kill the Princeton. Was Chazz that retarded? Sometimes, Jaden sounded smarted than the spiky-haired kid.

Zane slapped the back of Chazz's head and said in his normal tone, "That's not what I was going to say. When a man loves a woman and it's unrequited, the man should move on to a girl who has cared for him for a long time."

"I don't understand," said Chazz. He had never heard this kind of lecture before now. He watched Zane look at the clouds in the sky.

"Look," the older Truesdale answered, "Alexis is never going to love you. You're not her type at all, but some pathetic girl does like you, and you are too retarded to see that. Maybe you should consider getting over Alexis." Zane hoped that his words would get through to Chazz. The Truesdale thought _he better listen, I shouldn't have to do this job._

Chazz stood up and screamed, "You don't know that! She could!" He turned his heel to run away and bumped into Jasmine who was looking for Mindy and/ or Atticus. He brushed past her. Zane stood up and shook his head.

"He's stubborn," observed Zane. He noticed the look in Jasmine's eyes making him think _she really does care for him, and he should learn to see it. I hate morons._

"Obviously," stated Jasmine looking at the trench coat that Chazz had left. "We should return this to him. He's likely to get cold or something." Zane nodded in agreement as they headed to find the angry Princeton.

Zane asked the quiet orange-haired Jasmine, "Why do you like him? He seems too stupid to get over Alexis and realize you like him." He had always wondered that since the time Atticus called him and started up with the Duel Academy gossip.

"He's actually a pretty sweet guy when he wants to me. He's obviously devoted and he's a great duelist. He has a lot on his plate. I think that maybe he likes Alexis because she's so perfect, and that's what he has been trying to achieve since he thinks he can't measure up to his brothers' expectations," she replied watching Zane merely nod. He didn't actually have an answer for her comment.

Zane asked, "So if he likes people like Alexis then why do you think you have a shot?" He noticed the small look of dread in her eyes. That look screamed that _I know that!_ H4e knew that she would only give a fake smile

Jasmine answered sarcastically, "I don't think that, but thank you for reminding me that I am not good enough." She thought _he does have a point, but I have to prove something to this school. That is that you don't have to be blonde and pretty to be worth something._

They went into Chazz's dormitory to see Chazz who was pounding against the mirror sobbing. Jasmine ran over and put his trench coat around his shoulders. He fell to his knees falling into his pain.

"Why aren't I good enough?" screamed the Princeton loudly as Zane slipped out of the room who got bored of the emo drama of teenagers. Chazz sobbed louder while Jasmine slid to the floor.

Jasmine whispered, "You are good enough, people just refuse to see it." She decided to stay with him in his moment of weakness wondering what Zane said to make Chazz so distraught.

**Mew Kazurinu: Wow Zane does have the ability to upset people younger than him. First it was Syrus then Chazz. Sheesh. What about Syrus's crush on Jaden? Who knows what will happen next chapter?**


	7. Chazz the Unstable Highly Breakable

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasmine watched Chazz wail in the agony Alexis had caused and the same pain Zane had brought to the youngest Princeton's attention. The orange-haired girl thought _poor boy; he has it worse emotionally than anyone I know personally._ She observed Chazz's attempt to stand, but his knees grew weak as he fell back to the floor.

"What is wrong with me?" yelled Chazz pounding his fists against the floor, "I can't even stand up!" His tears were stained on his pale face. He pulled up his body holding onto the sink to look in the mirror. "I'm a mess."

Jasmine stood up and said weakly, "No, you aren't, Chazz, there is nothing wrong with you. I promise you." Chazz turned to face her, the girl who defended him against another of Alexis's turndowns and Jasmine was also the girl who told him off for disrespecting her hair or something of that nature. _Why is she here_ the spiky-haired boy wondered.

"Go away," snarled Chazz trying to find something on a shelf near his shower. He gave a menacing look to Jasmine who just stood there. _Bingo_ thought Chazz as he found a bottle of pills.

Jasmine snatched the pills and out them in her back pocket and growled, "No! I won't, Chazz! I won't leave especially when you are being self-destructive. Chazz, you have so much to live for." Chazz walked near her slowly with a death glare in his eyes. What right did she have to tell "The Chazz" how things were going to run?

Chazz said through his heavy breaths, "Give those back now." He noticed the fear radiating from her body. He closed near her hoping she would just surrender. Tears still fell from his grey eyes. He watched Jasmine nearing him and giving him a tissue from the box on the shelf that had previously had the bottle of pills. He took the tissue and came close enough to watch the glimmer of fear sparkle in her eyes. He put the tissue in his pocket.

"Not while you are like this! I will not let you die," Jasmine retorted backing into a wall. She wondered how he managed to make it through the day. He looked the part of an angry teen who hated his life, but the pain never seemed that obvious.

"You will not tell me what to do," Chazz said hitting the wall behind her making her gasp. The black-haired teen fell to the ground covering his mouth. He wanted to apologize for showing his monstrous side. He glanced up at the girl who was nearing his level.

"Chazz, please listen to me," Jasmine said softly, "I don't want you to do something awful that you can't reverse. Please, let me help you. I can't watch you hurt yourself. You don't deserve to feel this way." Chazz nodded taking the tissue from his pocket and wiping his eyes.

"Dry your eyes while I get you something that will make you feel better," said Jasmine wiping some of the tears from his eyes. She went through her purse to get an unopened chocolate bar. Chazz still drying his eyes went to lie down on his bed. "Here you go, eat up. This usually helps most people cheer up." He pulled up his upper body and took the chocolate bar.

Chazz asked, "Why do you have this?" He took a bite of the chocolate bar. He noted _she seems like she actually cares. _He felt his body grow weak from his crying. Jasmine smiled and laughed.

"Well, you never know when someone is going to be in so much pain that you have do whatever to make them to feel better," Jasmine replied brushing some of the wet hair that covered his eyes. _I refuse to let him hurt himself. He needs to get over her, but I think there is more to the story_ Jasmine promised herself.

Chazz tried to sit up and muttered, "I need to be better." He flopped back onto the bed as Jasmine gave him another tissue from the box.

"No, you don't," replied Jasmine looking at him sympathetically, "You tried, you gave it your all, and they don't see what you have to offer. How could you be better? They don't know what kind of person you are. If anyone should learn to be better, it would have to be the people who hurt you." Chazz looked at her in confusion. _No one would ever say that. Does she think I would ever believe her? She couldn't know that _Chazz said to himself.

Chazz asked with his usual tone except his voice cracked while he was trying to speak, "What makes you say that?" He felt Jasmine shift her position to where she was sitting right beside him and directly where he could get a decent look at her face.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Because you are one of the most talented duelists I know. You are devoted to whatever you are passionate about, and you are really smart. I mean I think you'd give even Zane a run for his money." Chazz shook his head refusing to believe what she had seen.

"Tell that to my brothers and Alexis. I'm obviously not good enough for them," grumbled the black-haired boy. He began to wonder if she would actually do that for him. She never seemed like the type to do that.

"Willingly," Jasmine replied, "Why do you care what they think? Alexis could be so much nicer, and your brothers don't seem like geniuses. They may be book-smart enough to be a politician and businessman, but they don't have enough commonsense to win a duel." Her words made Chazz slightly chuckle. She did bring up a point to the teenager who had tried to overdose.

Chazz answered, "Because they are my family, and Alexis is…"

Jasmine finished his sentence, "Practically perfect, and that would better you?"

"Yeah, something like that," Chazz said in awe. _How did she figure that one out? How would she understand_ he questioned. He realized he wanted her to stay. He couldn't figure out how she was so completely easy to talk to. He noticed how Jasmine would do whatever it took for him to relax.

Jasmine said, "Chazz, I don't know what to tell you, but maybe this will help, Mindy told me to be myself and show who I am. Maybe people won't understand you, but at least you are being honest with everyone instead of hiding yourself." Chazz pulled his whole body upward.

"So I need to dye my hair orange and start telling everyone off?" asked Chazz making Jasmine grin. _I don't want the pills_ Chazz realized suddenly.

"Personally, I think the color would look awful on you," replied Jasmine with a smirk. She watched Chazz trying hard not to smile. "Yay! I got you to smile!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it," replied Chazz, "By the way, thanks for you know…helping me out and stuff. I feel better now, but can I ask you a question?"

Jasmine smiled and responded with disinclination, "Yeah, of course."

"Do you hate Alexis?" inquired Chazz Princeton straightening his black trench coat. He looked over at Jasmine's face who was contemplating the answer to his question. He wondered _is it that big of a decision? _

Jasmine sighed and replied, "I hate how people misinterpret her personality and her abilities. I don't like how she treated you and other boys, but I don't think I hate her. She doesn't really deserve all the praise she receives, but maybe someone could change that."

Chazz responded, "I was just curious."

After an hour of discussion, Jasmine went back to her dormitory with the amazement that Chazz slightly opened up to her. She couldn't help but wonder if that day would change her situation at all with him. She pulled out the pills from her back pocket and thought_ I will never give these back to him._

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. I figured I should probably do something for Chazz's breakdown and recovery. Let's see how this plays out for them? And what about Alexis? Will she find out about Syrus's crush on Jaden? I love teenage drama when it is in a fanfic.**


	8. Bastion the Genius

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasmine and Mindy walked into the Slifer Dorm after Monday's classes only to see an unnerved Chazz, a sugar-filled Jaden, a panicky Syrus, an observant Bastion, and Alexis and Atticus being their normal selves. Chazz pounded his fist against the bottom bunk of Jaden's bed.

"Chazz, chill out," said Jaden, "So you have to deal with your bros again." He gave Chazz a playful push as he continued, "Besides, you could get a sweet duel out of it." The boy in the black trench coat rolled his eyes. He didn't want to face Slade and Jagger even in a duel. That would most likely be a waste of valuable time.

Jasmine sat down on the floor since the chairs and the bunks were occupied, "Why are they coming here anyway? Didn't they disband you from the family?" She watched Chazz sigh heavily.

Chazz replied, "Well, how am I supposed to know that?" She shrugged her shoulders. Mindy wondered why Jasmine put up with his sarcasm and rudeness at all. _I hang out with some strange people_ thought the black-haired girl.

"Let's think about this logically," Bastion pronounced, "Why do they usually come here?" Chazz thought _it's the only thing they ever wanted from me, and that's to use me for a pawn so they can dominate the world._

Chazz snapped, "It doesn't matter! I don't want to see them."

"They are seriously the worst siblings ever," announced Atticus pulling Mindy into his lap making her blush. Alexis slapped Atticus on the back of his brown hair that glistened in about any type of light.

Alexis growled making Mindy move to sit by Jasmine, "And you are the worst type of man ever." He shrugged casually. He wasn't going to reply to prevent a riot. He noticed Bastion scribbling a formula onto a napkin that was on the floor.

Bastion smiled and responded, "I am sure that can be arranged with the right mathematics. This isn't rocket science, which is just…" He was cut off by Jaden who fell to the floor laughing. Bastion turned to him and asked, 'What is so funny?"

"It's just," stifled Jaden through his laughter, "Rocket science is really easy for you. How hard can it be to blow something into the air?" Bastion shook his head in wonder how Jaden made it to high school without failing a grade. Chazz found a pair of socks and stuffed it into the Slifer's large mouth.

"What do you mean?" inquired Chazz shifting his position to where he could get a decent look at Misawa's formula that he doubtfully would understand. For once, he felt like something else was more dominant than his feelings for Alexis Rhodes.

"Well, we of track their movements and then we can tell you where they are so you can get out of there," suggested Bastion. _This is the most overused and simplistic plan ever_ Bastion noted.

"That's so genius," exclaimed Atticus, "Then I can tell Jagger that his hair is so 60's. I mean c'mon, he needs to smell the twenty-first century." He grinned dorkily as he made Mindy giggle._ I love her laugh_ Atticus's heart said as it skipped a beat.

"Well, their hair isn't the problem, but how their head's treats Chazz is," stated Bastion which confused simple-minded Jaden.

"But how exactly are we going to distract them without them knowing that we are purposely keeping Chazz away from them?" inquired Jasmine. She quickly glanced at Chazz who was concerned about that as well. _This has to be hard on him_ Jasmine's brain whispered.

Bastion responded, "We are going to have to find ways to distract them." He turned the napkin to the back side. "Let's make a list of what we could do. Let's work to our talents."

Jaden exclaimed, "I could totally duel them!"

Chazz snarled is reply, "Are you stupid? They would never duel a slacker like you, besides, they hate you." Jaden bowed his head in disappointment. He hated when people refused to duel him.

"Don't be so cruel to him;" snapped Syrus, "Just because you have to deal with your jerk brother, that doesn't mean you, have to take it out on him!" Syrus wanted to give his best friend a hug but refrained so he could attempt to avoid another one of the Princeton's gay jokes. Chazz didn't know the blunette was not gay but bi.

"Well," growled Chazz, "Sorry I upset your gay lover." Jasmine and Mindy wanted to hurt Chazz. He didn't know he hit one of Syrus's sensitive spots, but they couldn't tell the youngest Princeton that or there would be major drama.

"Chazz," suggested Bastion, "If I were you, I would shut up." Even though Jaden started laughing, most of the people in the room were not amused.

"Why do you find this so funny?" asked Alexis to the Slifer who hadn't stopped his previous fits of giggles. Giving him sugar, especially a giant pixie stick, was not a great idea.

Jaden covered his mouth for a second then he responded, "It's Syrus, he doesn't like me that way. We're best friends, and he is so straight. I mean he liked the dark magician girl for like ever, and he thought one of Blair's card was cute, and didn't he think Princess Rose was really pretty?" Syrus nodded in agreement though it was a complete lie. At least, Jaden had enough evidence to never figure Syrus's secret affections out.

"Well, can we figure out how distract Slade and Jagger before Chazz goes ballistic?" asked Bastion changing the subject quickly. It wasn't that the possible Jaden pairings annoyed him, but he really wanted to get this over with. Bastion had things he needed to do.

Atticus jumped up, "I can give those two fashion advice, and Mindy can be my assistance for back-up. A girl's opinion on clothes and hair is always needed!" Mindy smiled and decided to help Atticus. Besides, she would be able to get to know Atticus Rhodes a little better.

"Alexis could flirt with him," decided Mindy with a smirk.

"Why her?" asked Chazz Princeton worried they would hurt her.

"Why me?" demanded Alexis. It was bad enough that Chazz was always worshipping her, so why would she try to win over his older control-freak brothers. They were slightly handsome, but she found them crazy.

Mindy replied with a grin, "Because you can win over any guy without trying. You would work perfectly." Bastion thought _that's a brilliant idea. She could at least attract one of them._

"Syrus could be a basket case and complain constantly to them, they would be annoyed, but he would have their attention," suggested Jasmine. Her idea made Syrus wonder if that's all people knew him for.

"What about you?" asked Syrus in an angry tone. Her response was a mere shrug. How was she supposed to know?

Chazz replied darkly, "She could flip out on them. She's good at that." He smirked at his smug comment. He didn't dislike her that much, but she could probably do that.

Jasmine demanded, "Why do you have to be so condescending?"

Chazz responded coolly, "But it would work, and maybe make them leave. They hate when people go off on them. It was only a suggestion, but if you are going to…" He hoped that she was going to yell at him again just so he could prove his point.

Bastion cut him off, "That's actually a pretty good idea. Jaden could constantly challenge them to a duel. That would be distracting enough, and I will question their intelligence with political and business questions that they would never be able to answer. The group all agreed on this plan, figuring that this would definitely help their friend. Now all they needed to do was to wait for the elder Princetons' arrival.

**Mew Kazurinu: This will be great! I am so excited to bring Slade and Jagger into the scene. I really dislike them, but I think it is going to be hilarious.**


	9. Jagger the Unlucky Politician

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The band of friends watched from the bushes as Slade and Jagger erupted from their helicopter. Chazz gulped from seeing his older brothers who were nearing the general direction of the students. He looked over at Jaden who nodded his head. He was the first distraction of the day. He sprung from the green shrubbery so the youngest Princeton could make his escape.

Jaden exclaimed, "Hi! Are you new here? Wanna get your game on? I am always itching for a good duel!" Jagger glanced over at his older brother who looked infuriated.

"Can you get lost, kid? We're looking for our brother," said Slade Princeton who was straightening his suit. Jagger nodded in agreement. Jaden cocked his head sideways.

"Who's your bro?" asked Jaden, "Can he get his game on? Is he pretty?" Jagger looked appalled as Jaden mentioned Chazz ever being pretty. Jagger thought _none of my brothers could look good._ Slade shook his head.

Jagger replied, "His name is Chazz Princeton, you dueled him so you would know if he can duel, and he is far from 'Pretty." Slade nodded in agreement. Maybe, Jagger could use him manipulative politician powers to get the kid far away from them.

"Really, that's your bro?" asked Jaden in fake amusement, "Well, I don't know where he is, dude who are you. What are your names? Names say a lot about a person," Jagger rolled his eyes while Slade attempted not to strangle him at any cost.

"I'm Slade and this is my brother Jagger," Slade introduced though it was unnecessary, but Jaden didn't seem like he would have a fantastic memory. Jagger noted_ this is most definitely the biggest waste of my time ever._

Jaden exclaimed, "Nice to meet you, Slain and Jacker. I'm Jaden Yuki. C'mon let's duel, and then tell stories about Chazz." Jaden sighed and wondered when they would slap him, because they personally scared the crap out of him with their condescending eyes, besides they weren't any fun to talk to.

Jagger said calmly, "We have things we need to do." Jaden looked rather disappointed. He gave them large puppy-dog eyes that very few people could resist unless they were almost evil.

"Please," begged Jaden with a small angelic voice, "Pretty please, with whip cream and a cherry on top." Jagger shook his head in a reply as they attempted to pass by him, but Jaden wouldn't allow it whatsoever.

Slade raised his voice, "Get lost, kid! We need to discuss with our brother. Go." Jaden looked as if he was about to cry. Since Slade was taller and more muscular, he pushed Jaden out of the way so they could leave.

"Bye Jaguar! Bye Lame!" yelled Jaden happily as he watched them leave. He grabbed his walkie talkie and messaged Alexis, "Hey Lex, they are going in your direction. Go be a seductress."

Alexis straightened her small skirt and flipped her hair as she saw Jagger and Slade nearing her. She unzipped part of her white top to reveal the sleeveless black turtleneck under. She smiled sweetly. She prayed _please let me forget I ever did this. Please, let me never have to do something as degrading as this ever happen again._ "Hey boys," she said sweetly and slyly as she could.

Jagger looked over at Slade who raised an eyebrow. Slade shifted his weight to the left and said, "What do you want? We're short on time, and we don't need any delays." Jagger nodded in agreement, as pretty as Alexis was, she was definitely not any Princeton's type.

Alexis giggled and answered, "Well a real man like you two." Jagger attempted to hide his repulsion. Slade backed away in fear. Alexis stroked Jagger's face making him cringe, because she was too young and definitely not an angel.

Jagger nudged her hand away and coughed, "No offense, but you need to leave me alone." Alexis pouted at his words and wondered how he was able to resist her charm. It didn't bother her, but it was unorthodox that it happened.

Slade shook his head in disgust as he walked around her. Alexis found herself gasping for breath in either intimidation or a secret attraction. Slade said cruelly, "Why don't you go for someone your own age? Jagger and I aren't into girls your age, but maybe someone will pay you." Alexis looked infuriated as she screamed into her brain _he just called you a friggin' whore! _

Jagger shrugged and followed Slade obediently. Alexis shook her head and wince at the repulsive idea the Princetons had. As if, she wanted to ever sleep with them. That was just disturbing. She pulled out her walkie talkie and hoped Atticus wasn't too busy trying to impress Mindy that he would miss her notification.

"Atticus, do you read me?" asked Alexis into her device. She heard a girlish giggle in the background and Mindy comparing the color salmon with pink.

Atticus responded in his normal chipper voice, "Yeah, what is it, Lex?"

"They're coming your way, Atty. They're pissed too," responded Alexis. Atticus quickly told Mindy the situation.

"Don't worry, Lexi," said her brunette brother, "They won't know what hit them, besides, I have to do something about their hair." Alexis laughed as Atticus said his quick goodbyes to his sister.

Jagger and Slade went through the Academy halls to see the black-haired Mindy and the brunette haired Atticus both with hair that glistened in the fluorescent light. They quickly glanced at the brothers and gave a look of disgust. Atticus stepped forward and circled around the men, "Horrible hair, wouldn't you say, Mindy?" asked Atticus. Mindy nodded while stepping forward.

"Who are you?" demanded the agitated Slade. Mindy flipped back her bangs from her eyes. She quickly straightened his tie and took out her hair scrunchie. _He is making this far too easy_ thought Mindy.

Mindy announced as she pulled Slade's long grayish-black hair into a ponytail, "My name is Mindy. I'm one of the best fashion consultants at this school, and you need a fashion consultant." Atticus stifled a giggle as Mindy evaluated her masterpiece, "And who might you be? You are too old to be a student."

Slade sighed being truly sick of that question, and before he could answer Atticus sprung forward and pulled out his bottle of water. He poured the water over Jagger's head. He frowned as Atticus grabbed a pair of scissors from his pouch.

"Sorry," said Atticus, "but we are totally not in the sixties. No wonder you have never been even close to a girl before. Geez, that will all change once I am through with you." Atticus snipped parts of Jagger's hair and smoothed it over. It didn't take long until he was finished.

The male Rhodes pulled out a mirror and Jagger's reflection was revealed. Jagger's hair was much shorter and clung to his head. It was like he had Nick Lachey's hair. "What did you do to me?" demanded Jagger while Slade started yelling at Mindy that the brothers looked completely unprofessional.

Before Atticus could explain his procedure to Jagger, Mindy yelled at Slade, "I'm sorry, but you didn't need to yell. I just wanted to help." Mindy made herself think of her kitty that died when she was eleven to make her cry. Mindy rushed away with her forced sobbing.

Atticus, though he knew Mindy's plan, got very angry and quickly. He screamed before he ran after his friend that he had a crush on, "Thank you, Junior and Sledge, you just made a girl cry. That's why you guys will die alone and ugly." Atticus raced to catch up with his friend.

They saw a blunette known as Syrus Truesdale crying nearby. They attempted to pass him, but he just clung to their legs sobbing. _What is wrong with this _guy Jagger wondered.

"No one loves me. No one likes me, because I can't duel," wailed Syrus. Slade attempted to kick the kid aside, but in vain Syrus held on tighter. "I don't know why everybody hates me. Am I ugly? Am I fat?" Jagger rolled his eyes attempting to escape the child's grasp.

Slade said with a strong desire to destroy the school, "We can't help you. Get away from us." Syrus's tears landed harder on Slade and Jagger's Italian leather shoes. Jagger really wished that Chazz would randomly appear to save so much trouble.

Syrus screamed through his hysterics, "I want someone to love me!"

Of course Jagger, who wasn't one to scream or truly speak his mind, yelled at the poor short boy. The words came out so rapidly and fiercely that he couldn't remember what he said. Today was definitely the worst day of his life.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Jerkface," snarled Syrus leaving to warn Jasmine that Slade and Jagger nearby. Although, the two elder Princetons did not know what was ahead of them, their day was the worst so far and it was only going to be more like hell.

**Mew Kazurinu: Woot! I am so proud of this chapter. What new drama awaits Chazz's brothers? I hope you all enjoyed this. Do tell me if you have any suggestions. Thanks**


	10. Slade the Violent Businessman

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zane saw them nearing Miss Fontaine's office and thought _time to scare the shit out of them. _Zane stepped in front smirked and gave a demonic chuckle. He caught Slade's attention. The dark-blue haired pro-duelist knew what he had to do; besides he figured it could be hilarious.

"What are you looking at?" demanded the eldest Princeton. Zane grinned showing his white teeth and some fake fangs he had put in his mouth.

"Nothing," replied Zane in his dangerously calm voice that sent shivers down Slade's and Jagger's spines. The elder Truesdale continued, "It's just you shouldn't be here. You are the scum of the earth." Jagger thought _what the heck? What does the emo possibly know?_ He looked over at his older brother who was more prone to speak his mind.

Slade yelled grabbing the curiosity of the students passing by, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I am Slade Princeton! I am a successful business man." Zane wondered how they could possible make it in the business world. They were too temperamental and lacked people skills.

Zane responded emotionless, "You can't duel, you have no people skills. Did your daddy give it to you?" Slade and Jagger were more than insulted. Their father had absolutely nothing to do with their plans for world domination.

"Take that back!" demanded an infuriated Slade. The students gathered around clearly interested because it involved Chazz's brothers, and they were dumb enough to go against the famous Zane Truesdale.

Zane smirked and leaned against the porcelain white walls and shook his head, "You two are already in the land I rule." Jagger and Slade glanced nervously at each other. Was this young man a king of a land unknown to them?

Jagger asked, "And what land would that be?" Zane let out a maniacal laughter that could have only been produced by someone who knew the true definition of evil.

"That would be called Hell," Zane replied making the young men run away in fear. Zane sighed and thought _that was too easy. I was actually looking forward to scaring those two worse than I already had, but I don't have that liberty._ Zane pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Bastion and Hassleberry.

_The losers are going in your direction. Be prepared. If you two seemingly fail, find a way to send them to the duel arena._

Zane prayed that the last resorts wouldn't fail so he wouldn't be made to wear a ballerina costume by Atticus. The brunette needed to stop threatening Zane if the Rhodes boy ever wanted to be a popstar.

Hassleberry who was with Bastion received the text message and nodded. They were planning to pull a "Double Annoyance" tactic that they had been working on. Their specific target was Slade who controlled most of Jagger's actions.

"Thank God, we are away from the demon," panted Jagger as they turned the corner. The two brothers bumped into the Ra students blocking the hallway. Jagger saw that one of them was much shorter than the other with a dark tan with the muscles of a pro-wrestler.

"Move," demanded an angry Slade. Bastion turned towards him and shook his head in disgust.

"That's not very courteous. You should first introduce yourself then ask politely if we would kindly move from the vestibule. Now, I am Bastion Misawa," Bastion corrected the others. Slade wondered what the teenager with a British accent had just said. He mouthed the question to Jagger who simply shrugged.

"I agree with Colonel, I am Tyranno Hassleberry. Nice to meet ya', privates," greeted the muscular young man. Slade backed into Jagger. He was surrounded by a genius and a military teen.

"I am Slade and this is Jagger," said Slade hesitantly. Jagger nodded in fear that the two teens would say something that made less sense than they already made.

"Your moniker is rather a misnomer, wouldn't you say, Hassleberry?" responded Bastion looking at his friend. Hassleberry laughed as Jagger was trying to comprehend what the tall boy with slicked back hair said.

Hassleberry replied punching Slade in the arm, "He's just pulling a guerilla war faring you. **(A/N: The context he is using this is to shock Slade.) **He's a pretty good guy, maggots." Jagger nodded wanting to run away. He couldn't figure out what was weirder, the sob-story kid, the demonic teen or young men, the fashion guru's, the sluttish chick, or the guy obsessed with dueling.

"Um…That's good, I guess," responded Slade rolling his eyes. He really wished that he had won that duel against Chazz so the school was torn down, and the little freaks wouldn't be in one place.

Bastion replied casually, "It is a gratification to meet your acquaintance, sirs." The Princetons nodded as the rushed past them until they reached the Duel Arena. Bastion grabbed his walkie talky and said, "They're all yours, Jasmine. You know what to do, I assume.

"You know I am, Bastion. Well, let the torture commence," replied Jasmine before she exited the line. She brushed her hair from her eyes wondering how this would all play out in the end.

Slade and Jagger entered the duel arena in hopes of finding their little brother. They faced a girl with the bright orange hair with a pink strip who they didn't recognize, but the boy hidden in the stands did. Chazz, as he watched his brothers look around the giant, room thought _Jasmine, you can do this. Get them the hell out of here. Why am I even hiding here? _ He shook his head in confusion, but grinned. It was going to give him a great pleasure to watch someone besides him get yelled at by Jasmine.

"Oh c'mon, not another deranged teen," moaned Slade. He noticed that angry glimmer in Jasmine's eyes that would fuel her eyes. He looked over to the pessimistic Jagger who was planning to stay out of this dilemma.

Jasmine retorted, "It's better than being a deranged adult that can't treat a deranged teenager right. Why the hell are you even here? You shouldn't have the right to be on the campus after you tried to close this place down." Slade looked taken aback. He wondered how many people actually remembered that. Jagger noted how defensive that girl who was about to get into a fight with his brother was. Did she truly have a reason to be angry?

"We're here to find our little brother," snarled Slade hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her very long, but Jasmine had other plans for the brothers.

Jasmine retorted, "You mean Chazz? He doesn't need you. Why don't you do the world a favor and get the hell out of here?" Slade looked taken aback. She had no idea who she was messing with. Jagger watched the fire burn in Slade's eyes. Though the brothers were having an awful day, Slade shouldn't resort to messing with an innocent naïve girl.

"Why don't you keep out of our business? What do you know about Chazz?" snarled Slade. Chazz watched this hoping that his eldest brother wasn't going to get violent. Hitting Jasmine would turn the world against Slade, basically because; Jasmine was a minor and a girl. He turned his attention toward the tense orange-haired girl who was in risk.

"I won't," yelled Jasmine, "Chazz is my friend. I don't know what goes through his head, but I won't let you control him." Slade neared her in every intention to make her back down since she wasn't going to listen to him.

"I didn't ask that. Don't you dare tell me what to do!" screamed Slade fiercely. Chazz thought _I need to go down there. Jasmine has no idea what she is getting into. She is close to getting hurt, but I can't give away my position._

Jasmine smiled and shook her head. "No way, I do what I want, and I want to help him instead of sending him with the likes of you. He'd be able to control the world without you or anyone else." Jagger stepped back. _I cannot believe she just said that. Does she want to die so young? She should know never to say that around Slade_ Jagger questioned. Chazz wondered still why she had so much faith in him. Perhaps, she had enough faith that she would give her life for that worthless faith.

"You think so?" snorted Slade in detestation for the girl that he could easily overpower, "Then I am sure, you can live without seeing it." Jasmine gulped unaware that Chazz was in the same room. She closed her eyes as Slade threw her to the floor. She prayed_ Chazz you better prove me right if I die. You better not ever listen to this loser._ She passed out after Slade kicked her in the stomach and a series of blows.

Chazz stared in disbelief. She was either passed out or dead, preferably. He watched Jagger in detest for being too much of a coward to do anything. Chazz thought _Jasmine can't fight back, but she definitely has something I haven't seen in most girls. _Chazz turned his attention to Slade who he had a burning hate for, but at the moment, that didn't matter. Jasmine needed help and fast.

**Mew Kazurinu: Wow, Slade sure has anger issues. I mean he friggin' hit a girl. Grr…. Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. I will update soon. I'm sorry if Bastion's dialogue confused you. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Miss Fontaine the Maternal Figure

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The only words that ran through Chazz Princeton's mind was _I need to get help her, I have to help her._ He rushed down the steps until he faced his overwhelmingly muscular brother and his lackey. He kneeled to and thought_ I should have stopped this. This is my fault. I let this get too far. _

"How cute, he is kneeling for mercy so he doesn't end up like his little friend," snarled Slade. Chazz looked up with a rush of hatred surging through him. How did everything get so out of hand?

Chazz stood up shaking and said, "No way 'The Chazz' would ever do that. What the hell is wrong with you? And by the way, you disowned me. I don't ever have to do anything for you." Slade towered over his little brother, but before he could do anything Chazz's friends ran in to help. (Just like in every episode where the friends come in at the most convenient times.) Jagger watched his older brother being surrounded by the same teens that had angered them. The politician felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

Mindy sat beside Jasmine and began to cry. She looked up at Slade and yelled in anger, "How could you hurt her? She's a girl and my best friend ever." She broke into fierce sobs. Slade didn't have a response for the black-haired girl's voice. Mindy screamed, "She only wanted to help him. That's all she wanted." Atticus slunk beside her and put an arm around Mindy.

"She'll be okay," Atticus said softly, "I know it. We'll take her to Miss Fontaine, and she'll fix her up." Jagger kneeled down and picked up the fainted girl.

"What are you doing, Jagger? Are you on their side?" inquired Slade Princeton. Jagger turned away from his brother.

Jagger requested, "Show me to Miss Fontaine's office. It's partially my fault. I should have restrained him, but I was too afraid. This is the least I can do." Atticus and Mindy nodded and led him out of the arena. Chazz watched his older brother and thought _I know the feeling, Jagger._

"Are you okay? You are you crying?" asked Jaden turning to the shaking Chazz who found him rather angry and ashamed at his brother. Alexis watched the youngest Princeton and noted how deeply he was affected, and he wasn't extremely close to Jasmine.

Chazz lied stiffly, "Yeah, I am fine. The Chazz never cries, you stupid slacker." Jaden figured he was lying seeing Chazz wouldn't even look at him as the boy in the trench coat wouldn't even look them in the eyes.

"If it helps," said Syrus, "I called the police on your brother. They're coming as we speak so that would explain if you see helicopters coming." Jaden nodded and smiled brightly in hopes of cheering up his friend.

Zane added, "And the paparazzi are coming. I made sure to inform them of Slade's actions." Alexis nodded trying hard to hide the laughter. That's every wannabe World Ruler's worst nightmare.

"Dear God," screamed the nervous Slade, "Anything but that! That's horrible publicity. That's the last thing I need."

"I know that," retorted Zane, "That would be why I did it." Zane gave an demonic laugh as Slade fell to his knees in a scream of terror.

Alexis turned towards Chazz, "Are you going to be okay?" He just shrugged

Chazz responded, "We should join Atticus and Mindy." The others agreed and followed the spiky-haired boy as the police and paparazzi conveniently fled into the duel arena. Chazz watched them and wondered why they bothered to get of shot of the pathetic man known as Slade Princeton.

As they entered the school hospital, Miss Fontaine was tending to Jasmine. She gave a sigh of relief, which meant that for the group of friends, Jasmine was not dead. She sat down at her desk and looked up at the others. At the moment, there wasn't much she could do for Jasmine. She had bandaged her and given her medicine.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Bastion looking out the window. He looked over his shoulder and observed how Mindy was still sobbing while Atticus was attempting to console her. Jaden was trying in much vain to cheer up Chazz while Syrus and Alexis were conversing about siblings.

"She'll be fine," replied Miss Fontaine, "Though; I am unsure how this could have happened to her. She's a very sweet girl."

"This is my fault," mumbled Chazz, "I wasn't brave enough to help her." Jagger put a hand on his younger brother's making his younger brother turn around rapidly.

Jagger said quietly, "It's not all your fault. I was too afraid and I was right in front of her. If I was you, I probably wouldn't have gone also, but I was surprised that she wasn't bitching at him." The whole room turned to face him in shock. That was she supposed to do.

"What do you mean?" pressed Alexis. She thought _that isn't like Jasmine to go against a plan. _Chazz sat down in a chair next to the bed where Jasmine was resting.

"That's how she started," Jagger explained, "But then her tone changed. She went from just flipping out on him to defending Chazz Princeton. That's all she wanted at the moment. You are very lucky to have her as a friend." Chazz looked down at his clenched fists wondering if that was all she ever wanted. Maybe, he didn't even love Alexis. She wouldn't have done anything like that for him like that.

Miss Fontaine smiled and said, "That's Jasmine for you. She helps out in here sometimes, and she really does care. I don't think that she would have ever backed down against Slade." Bastion wondered how the youngest Princeton never figured how Jasmine really felt. Miss Fontaine and said, "She wanted all of you to be free to be yourselves which is why she admires you, Mindy and Atticus so much." Atticus smiled at Mindy who was wiping her sore eyes.

Alexis and Syrus both thought _Jasmine would want us to be free and tell Jaden the truth._ Even though Alexis had no idea that Syrus had a crush on the Slifer, Syrus knew about Alexis's infatuation and didn't care what she thought.

"Jaden, I have to tell you something," said Alexis. Jaden looked at her wondering what she was going to say, but Syrus moved in front of the boy in the red jacket.

Syrus said shyly, "Jaden, I also have something to tell you." Alexis rolled her eyes. What didn't Jaden Yuki know about the blunette?

"Can this wait?" asked Alexis politely, "I really need to talk to him about something important."

"This is important!" exclaimed Syrus. Jaden stepped in between the fighting teens.

"Just both tell me now," said Jaden, "At the same time and we can separate it, okay?" The boy and the girl who were fighting over him glanced at each other, but they would do it if Jaden wanted them to.

"I like you," they shouted in unison. Jaden smiled and gave them a group hug.

"I like you guys too," replied Jaden, "You are my best friends ever! I am so lucky to have you both, but you didn't have to fight to tell me that." The two admirers looked crushed making Miss Fontaine walk over and put an arm around their shoulders.

"He's just oblivious, and besides, all he has is dueling on the brain. A relationship isn't exactly his thing," whispered Fonda Fontaine in a maternal whisper.

After everyone but Chazz had left because it was getting late, the youngest Princeton asked, "Miss Fontaine, how do you know so much about Jasmine? She used to be really quiet. I don't get understand how she actually opened up to anybody." Miss Fontaine grinned as she was checking the orange-headed girl's vital signs.

The school nurse looked up from the patient and replied, "She comes in here to help out frequently. She wants to be doctor for duelists when they get hurt from the shock of a duel or a brain surgeon when she gets out of here. Did you know that? She seems like a daughter to me, and that's fortunate for me since I never married or had children." Chazz nodded and watched the fainted Jasmine which made the boy in the black trench coat wonder _how did I not know any of this before? You were around, but I paid too much attention to Alexis. I should have helped you._ Miss Fontaine noticed that change in the youngest Princeton and put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "She's very cold. Why don't you help warm her up?"

Chazz said to himself _I am not perfect, but maybe I could try to do something right._ He took off his black trench coat and wrapped it around Jasmine. Miss Fontaine smiled hoping that this would help put things in perspective.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch after her in case she wakes up? I mean she probably will try to kill me, but someone should since you have to watch those girls in the Obelisk Blue dorm," Chazz asked.

Miss Fontaine said, "You can stay here for the night. I usually don't allow this, but you are right. My number in the dorm is on the list on my bulletin board. Call me if she wakes up." She left the room and locked the door so no one would harm the two teenagers or get into her medical supplies. She wondered if Jasmine would awaken or what would happen the following day.

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. Poor Syrus and Alexis; that must be tough for the guy you like to not figure out how you really feel even if you just told them, but he is that oblivious. Again Thanks so much. I figured I should make at least Jagger not so cruel as Slade. Kay? Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	12. Jasmine the Girl Power

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jasmine awoke from the hospital bed and rubbed her eyes._ Where am I_ wondered the orange-haired girl. She looked around the room recognizing that it was Miss Fontaine's office. The young duelist sat up to find herself tightly wrapped in Chazz's trench coat. _Oh dear God,_ she mentally screamed _where is he? What if he left with Slade and Jagger?_ She didn't remember how she ended up in her current situation. Jasmine could only think _I have to find him._ She attempted to get out of bed, but fell onto the floor in the process.

Chazz woke up from the small chair he had fallen asleep in and cried, "Dammit Jasmine! Don't you see that you're injured?" He rose from his chair and picked up the fallen girl and placed her on the bed.

Jasmine smiled and noted _he's here. He's not with his brothers. _Chazz rolled his eyes and went back to his seat. "Thanks," muttered Jasmine. The boy just looked out the window.

"You shouldn't have stood up to Slade," said Chazz quietly attempting not to show any concern for the girl, "You didn't need to get involved." He looked over back at the girl who had bandages across her face. He knew there were bandages hidden from his vision. The thought of all the medicine Miss Fontaine had given the patient made him cringe. That was the only reason Jasmine didn't wake up in agonizing pain.

Jasmine protested, "But I had to! They would break you." Chazz rolled his eyes although he knew the bandaged girl was correct, but he couldn't ever admit that. Jasmine continued, "Are you really that ungrateful?" Chazz grinned and sat on the side of her bed.

Chazz smirked and responded, "Well, if you think that way. What do you really think?" Jasmine looked shocked as he gave her a glass of water from a small round table nearby the bed. The spiky-haired boy kept on, "I think you don't know me very well." Jasmine looked up from her beverage and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jasmine said, "I mean if who wouldn't be?" Chazz shrugged as he took the glass from her and tucked her into the bed. The orange-haired girl thought _this is so unlike him to take care of anyone._ She watched him sit back by her bed casually.

"I obviously don't know," replied Chazz sarcastically then softening his tone, "Do you need anything? I owe you that much." She shook her head in response. She looked at him thinking that he was such a complicated young man, but maybe he did care for her.

"Chazz," said Jasmine quietly, "You seriously don't have to. I can take care of…" She was cut off by Chazz pointing to her reflection in the window. She couldn't believe how she was so wrapped up in bandages. It looked so out of place in her opinion.

Chazz responded, "Sorry, but I disagree with you." Jasmine let out a low growl. Chazz smirked thinking _she can't beat the Chazz this time. Look, she's so flustered._

"Okay, so you're right this time, but I feel okay, numb, but okay," replied Jasmine. She rested her head on the stiff white pillow.

"That would be because of all the drugs Miss Fontaine shoved down your throat," responded the boy who was lacking his trench coat for the seemingly first time in three years. Jasmine shook her head.

"Thanks for that analysis, Dr. Princeton," retorted Jasmine using Chazz's famous sarcastic tone. He laughed showing his white teeth that was usually covered by a classic frown.

Chazz said calmly, "I heard that's your dream profession." He watched the girl blush slightly. _I bet Miss Fontaine informed him of that _she said to her brain _though it isn't his business, it's good to know he knows a little something about me._ She heard Chazz continue, "I wouldn't have guessed that, but I never got to know you until recently."

"Chazz, are you okay?" Jasmine asked seeing Chazz shake slightly. He was either angry about something or depressed again. She looked closer to see some form of regret in his eyes.

Chazz responded, "No, it's my fault you're injured. I was hiding in the stands while you were yelling at my brother. I wasn't there when you needed someone the most. I was a coward, and it's eating me inside. I don't know why, but dammit I should have defended you. I am pathetic…this doesn't make up for the thing I lacked to do. Jasmine, I am really sorry." Jasmine didn't know what to make of the situation. She had figured that even if Chazz had come down to help her, both of them would be in much worse of shape. It was the first time anyone had ever heard the black-haired boy apologize.

"It's okay," she responded, "I mean I'm not dead." She looked up at the now over exceedingly pale Chazz. The idea made the color in his whole body drain.

The boy replied, "You're wrong."

She responded, "No, I'm not. Why do you think you are right?"

Chazz sighed and looked her in her brown eyes. He didn't know how to say this but ended up using his telling off tone that he used on Jaden on a regular basis and replied, "You are the only person who has defended me from all of my worst nightmares. You care about your friends more than most people. Once you broke free, you had some sort of power that no one could dream of possessing. You really are the only person who gave a shit about me, and I let you down. It's not okay." Jasmine gave him a tight hug.

"You really are the most powerful and frightening girl I know," smirked Chazz looking down at her. "I wish I knew how to make it up to you."

"You think staying up and watching over me isn't enough?" asked Jasmine trying hard not to laugh. A sweet Chazz was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"No," replied Chazz hoping that this would conversation would end shortly.

Jasmine continued, "And you don't think that taking extensive care over me while I'm awake and apologizing like you killed a neighbor's cat are enough?"

Chazz said rolling his eyes, "Obviously not. Just tell me something to do."

Jasmine thought about it for a moment then broke away from him and said, "Stay with me even for a little awhile. I won't yell at you." Chazz smirked and put an arm around her.

"I won't leave you," replied Chazz, "I never will, I promise you that much. Besides, I like that you are the definition of girl power." She rested her head on his shoulder hoping one day her friends would be as fortunate as she was.

The End

**Mew Kazurinu: Thank you for reading this fanfic. I know it was sort of short, but that was my planned ending. So, I think I may write a Slade Princeton fanfic or a Mindy and Atticus or Jasmine and Atticus fanfic. I haven't decided. I may go with the Slade fanfiction. So what do you think? **


End file.
